1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a comb-structured shielding layer, and, particularly, relates to a wireless charging transmitter which has the comb-structured shielding layer disposed on at least one side of the wireless charging transmitter.
2. Related Art
The vehicle in the future may have a great amount of electronic guidance, which may help and control the vehicle. The additional sensors, actuators and wires disposed in the vehicle may greatly increase weight of the vehicle. This situation seems contradictory to fuel consumption reduction efforts. In order to avoid adding such weight to the vehicle, these electrical or electronic components/systems may rely more on wirelessly transmitting information between them. These wireless communicating devices in the vehicle may not come in a consolidated and organized manner. These wireless communicating devices may come step by step depending on the technology progress and the vendors designing the electrical or electronic components/systems. The wireless transmission generally involves with electromagnetic radiation which usually occur in a non-directed fashion, hence such electromagnetic radiation may probably interfere with/influence other electrical or electronic components/systems. Such interference may lead to a higher risk in operation failures or even leading to safety issue. Thus, the automotive industry manufacturers such as original equipment manufacturers (OEM) have set high and strict standards in EMC and EMI compliance.
On the other hand, wireless charging of portable electronic devices will become a common feature in the vehicles in future. The wireless charging technology in general charges the electronic devices by magnetic induction caused by quick alternating currents in the transmitter coils of the wireless charging transmitter (or module).
During the wireless charging process, the magnetic H-fields that charge the device only interfere in a limited very small distance with other electronic devices which is acceptable by the OEM's, but the H-Fields do generate an E-Fields. The E-Fields do radiate in frequencies and amplitudes that are not compliant to OEM's EMC and EMI specifications; and thus the E-Fields may interfere with other in-vehicle electronics and may lead to safety problem. The aforementioned problems may occur also in other areas outside the vehicle. A simple metal shielding sheet such as being provided on printed circuit (PCB)s, e.g., radios or automotive multimedia playback modules will not work properly because the metal shielding sheet prevents transmitter coils of the wireless charging transmitter from being inductive magnetic coupling to the electronic device which needs to be charged.